La elegida
by Daleska Bell
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia tiene una vida un poco difícil. Siendo perseguida para obtener la caja que los dioses le otorgaron, en su vida no tiene espacio para nada más. Y mucho menos para un sexy pero grosero y maleducado- dragón. No importa si él hace que la sangre se le caliente, no cederá. Resto del summary adentro. (El crédito de la imagen no es mía)
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Es mi primera historia de Fairy Tail. Tendrá un poco de Gruvia, Gale, Jellza, y mucho más. Y por supuesto NaLu *-*.

* * *

Sipnosis

Lucy Heartfilia era la sacerdotisa sagrada perteneciente al clan surgawi, un clan gitano. Tiene una misión. Los dioses le encomendaron una tarea y debía cumplirla. En su poder se hallaba aquello que le fue otorgado por los mismísimos dioses y que no debía ser abierto bajo ninguna circunstancia, hasta ella desconocía lo que se encontraba dentro de dicha caja. Ella prometió cuidarlo y protegerlo; y nadie iba a evitar que lo lograra. Ni siquiera el sexy -pero muy grosero y maleducado dragón- que la acosaba iba a distraerla de su misión. Lucy estaba decidida, ella era la elegida y no podía falla, y si el estúpido dragón seguía insistiendo en que ella era su condenada compañera iba a darle su merecido; o quizás dejaría que sus guardianas lo hicieran. No importaba si él era el hombre dragón más sexy e irresistible que ella haya conocido. O si el dragón Slayer ponía a su corazón correr desbocado. No importaba que le calentara la sangre y el corazón. ¡Ella tenía una misión! No iba a caer rendida a sus pies y mucho menos en sus garras. Al menos, eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Natsu Dragneel estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía. Su compañera era tan necia y testaruda que hacía que le entraran ganas de besarla -o sacudirla- tampoco estaba mal. La mujer se negaba a acoplarse con él y lo único que hacía era rechazarlo. Si ella no lo deseare tal vez el le diera un poco de espacio, pero no ¡ella lo deseaba! Cansado de tantas negativas a decidido que se la llevaría a sus dominios. Bueno, eso primero si lograba burlar a las amigas/guardianas de su compañera que la protegían a cal y canto. Al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, hasta que un ataque que dejo a su compañera y a sus guardianas malheridas lo hicieron cambiar de opinión. Decidido más que nunca a proteger lo que era suyo, no le quedaba de otra más que llamar a los hombres de confianza, sus amigos y compañeros para unirse a la batalla que se avecinaba.

Unidos ambos clanes están decididos a luchar para protegerse los unos a los otros, y al resto del mundo.

Pero, ¿serán capaces de ganar la batalla mortal que se les venía encima, o será el fin de todo el mundo mágico? Ellos no lo saben, pero no les importa tampoco. Ellos darán todo por su futuro, por sus clanes, por la magia, y por la elegida.

Prologo.

Layla Heartfilia observo a las cinco figuras encapuchadas que se presentaban ante ella. Tan solo hace tres días que ella había dado a luz y se le había hecho extraño que ellos no aparecieran ese mismo día.

Estaba cansada y agotada, pero como siempre su lado cordial y amable salió a relucir en ese momento.

Sabía porque ellos se encontraban frente a ella. No era tonta, los dioses no se mostrarían sólo porque les apetecía. En su segundo mes de gestación, uno de los dioses se presento ante ella. Le conto todo sobre la profecía e incluso le dijo que su bebe no nato sería una niña. La comadrona se la había confirmado dos meses más tarde, y cualquier recelo que hubiera estado en su interior se esfumo en ese instante.

Los dioses había sido amable con ella y su clan, después de todo, su clan siempre se había dedicado a los dioses. Por eso, su hija entre tantas fue elegida como la sacerdotisa de oro. Fue bendecida por Atenea y Artemisa, y recibió el beso de Afrodita. Poseidón hizo danzar los mares el día de su nacimiento, y Éter el hijo de la noche y la luz celestial; la bendijo junto con los zodiacos liderados por Leo.

-Sólo vinimos para entregarte la caja. –Dijo Éter.

Layla asintió con el miedo creciendo en su interior, un grito se formo pero nunca salió de sus labios. Afrodita, la diosa del amor, la miro con intensidad.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Layla Heartfilia. Tu hija será protegida por las guardianas elegidas por Artemisa. –Explico en un intento de calmar un poco el miedo de la madre. –Son cinco niñas no mucho mayores que la tuya, niñas que sufrirán pero tu hija les devolverá la felicidad, las unirá, y las seis serán hermanas mediante un vínculo. No temas, nosotros también velaremos por Lucy, después de todo, es nuestro deber velar por los humanos. –Finalizo.

-De ahora en adelante tu hija llevará el sello de los dioses en su muñeca derecha. –Explico Atenea. –El sello solo se revelará cuando tu hija tenga la edad acordada para poder custodiar de la caja.

Layla los miro y asintió.

-Comprendo.

Las figuras de los dioses aun cubiertas por las capuchas empezaron a brillar y una luz dorada los rodeaba. Fue entonces cuando Poseidón habló.

-No te preocupes, a medida que pase el tiempo nosotros nos iremos presentando a tu hija para explicarle su misión. –Dijo el Dios de los mares y tormentas. –Recuerda esto y díselo a Lucy cuando el sello se revele: "Cuando sople el viento y la tormenta no cesé, tendrás que actuar"

Y entonces se desvanecieron, dejando a una Layla preocupada y un futuro incierto.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Que tal? La historia es absolutamente de mi cabeza, se me ocurrió cuando hablaba con un amigo, su padre es griego y cuenta historias de la antigua grecía que te dejan con la boca abierta. Así que me dio un ataque de inspiración y escribí esta historia.

Esperare sus opiniones con ansias, saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia. Por favor chicas, lean la nota al final del Cap, que es donde deje algunas aclaraciones.

Gracias a: Kaya-Petrova, Lady-werempire por sus comentarios, y me alegra que les guste mi historia, espero y disfruten mucho de esté capítulo.

También gracias a: Alyssa Fullbuster (por su fav) , George Joestar, Hotaru-channya, Mika Albarn por sus follows, los invito a que me dejen un review. Si alguno tiene una sugerencia, queja, o cualquier cosa yo los recibiré con gusto. Espero que también este capítulo lo disfruten mucho.

¡A leer!

* * *

I

* * *

-Deberíamos despertarla. -Susurro una voz femenina, la cual Lucy Heartfilia identificó a una de sus guardianas, si no se equivocaba era la voz de Lissana Strauss. Pero no les prestó atención, después de toda una madrugada de pesadillas y sin poder dormir, merecía un poco de descanso.

-Tienes razón Lissana, ya durmió bastante. -En esa ocasión fue Erza Scarlet la que hablo.

Estuvo tentada a gemir de frustración pero siguió fingiendo, se merecía dormir un poco más.

O tal vez no. Sus guardianas podían ser un dolor en el culo cuando querían.

-Bien, ¿quien la despertará? -Preguntó Levy McGarden, su tercera guardiana.

Hubo un momento silencioso hasta que otra voz femenina se hizo presente.

-Juvia piensa que es mejor dejarla dormir un poco más. -No hacía falta siquiera en identificar esa voz. Era su cuarta guardiana, Juvia Loxar; quien tenía la mala costumbre de hablar en tercera persona.

-Yo pienso al igual que Juvia chicas, Lucy-sama ha estado teniendo muchas pesadillas últimamente, dejarla dormir un poco más de lo habitual sería adecuado. -Dijo Yukino Aguria su última guardiana. No hacía falta que Lucy abriera los ojos, ya se podía imaginar a Erza poniéndose completamente seria por una nimiedad como lo eran sus pesadillas.

-Tienes razón Yuki -Dijo Erza hablándole a Yukino por el mote cariñoso por el cual todas la llamaban. -Nos aseguraremos que nadie la moleste, montaremos guardia.

En ese momento el corazón de Lucy se derritió por completo. ¿Podía pedir mejores amigas? Lo dudaba, sabiendo que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño decidió abrir los ojos. Giro su cabeza y clavo sus ojos en las cinco figuras femeninas a su alrededor.

-No hace falta, estoy despierta. –Dijo. Las cinco se voltearon a mirarla un segundo antes que todas se lanzaran contra ella. Riéndose intento empujarlas, mientras todas intentaban abrazarla. –Ya paren, no es como si no me hubieran visto en años. ¡Nos vimos anoche!

Levy se echo a reír.

-Lo sé Lu-chan, pero es que te queremos mucho. –Todas asintieron secundándola.

Después de reírse, se levanto y vistió. Comió un poco de la comida preparada por Juvia, mientras Lissana le contaba sobre cosas sin sentido.

-Por cierto Lucy. –Hablo Erza interrumpiendo en su monologo a Lissana. –Ayer vino de nuevo el tal Natsu a buscarte cuando te fuiste a dormir. Intento meterse a hurtadillas a tu casa, Juvia y yo lo pillamos. –Dijo sorprendiéndola. Ignoro como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y fingió un enojo que no sentía. Ni ella misma sabía porque no se enojaba con ese sujeto.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto.

Erza y Juvia asintieron.

-Juvia y Erza lo sacaron del pueblo, Juvia le dijo que no volviera a acercarse a Lucy.

Lucy asintió e ignoro las miradas de sus amigas/guardianas quienes la miraban con picardía y curiosidad.

-A todas estas, ¿Por qué te busca tanto? –Pregunto Lissana con curiosidad.

Lucy se sonrojo muy a su pesar y frunció el ceño.

-No losé, a según él dice que soy su compañera de no sé qué. Tú misma escuchaste lo que dijo aquel día –Respondió. –Siempre que me busca no dejo que hable y simplemente lo golpeo.

Erza asintió orgullosa, después de todo, desde hace dos semanas ese pervertido acosaba a su amiga Lucy. Levy abrió la boca pero la dulce Layla Heartfilia la interrumpió.

-Al fin despertaste, Lu. –Layla le sonrió a su hija, mientras esta le correspondía. –El _kepala_ quiere verte.

Todas se sorprendieron, pero aún mas ella.

-¿Por qué el jefe del clan quiere verme?

Layla sonrió con tristeza.

-Por la caja, Lu. –Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en el pequeño salón.

La caja, pensó Lucy.

Ella era la sacerdotisa de oro, la elegida por los dioses de su pueblo para completar una misión. Ni ella misma conocía los motivos de los dioses, ellos simplemente se presentaron frente a su madre y le dijeron que su pequeña hija sería la elegida. No sabía porque debía custodiar la caja, nunca se lo dijeron.

Distraída acaricio el sello que llevaba en su muñeca derecha, era como una especie de hada de color rosada. Recordó el dolor que sintió cuando hace dos años al cumplir los dieciséis su madre le entrego la caja. Ella nunca fue ignorante de su misión, desde muy pequeña sus padres le hablaron de lo que tendría que hacer en un futuro. Mientras ella disfrutaba de su infancia, su madre se dedicaba a custodiar la caja por ella. Su padre le había dicho que los dioses en algún momento se presentarían ante ella, hasta los momentos, Lucy seguía sin haber visto alguno.

Asintiendo hacía su madre, le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a sus guardianas y amigas.

Salió de la cabaña de su familia y se dirigió con paso lento hacía la cabaña del Kepala. La falda blanca larga que dejaba a la vista su pierna derecha se movía al compás de sus movimientos.

Llego a la última cabaña de su clan y espero.

La cabeza de Haruno, la ayudante del kepala se hizo presente ante ella.

Le regalo una sonrisa y le hizo señas para que la siguiera adentro. Bajo la mirada y camino detrás de Haruno antes de que esta anunciará su presencia al Kepala.

-Pasa, te espera. –Haruno sonrío una vez más y abandonó la estancia dejándola sola con el Kepala.

Se sentó frente a él, observo la figura de su Kepala. Estaba algo viejo, la barba blanca le llegaba casi al pecho mientras era adornada por pequeñas trenzas. No tenía pelo, era delgado y poseía unos ojos azules amables que hacían que cualquiera se sintiera a gusto en su presencia.

-Me alegro que hayas venido, Lucy. –Dijo con su voz raposa. Ella sonrío.

-Me alegro que me haya invitado a venir, Kepala.

Él sonrío.

-Te invité porque debemos hablar de la caja, Lucy. –Ella asintió pero no dijo nada, el Kepala continuó. –Sabes que es una misión encomendaba por los dioses para que tú la custodies.

-Lo sé, Kepala.

-Eres una muchacha sabia e inteligente lo harás muy bien. –Guardo silencio unos segundos. –Mi querida niña, me gustaría pedirte algo.

Sorprendida, no pudo más que asentir. El Kepala no pedía favores, lo que él decía era ley.

-Si alguna vez llega a pasarnos algo, huye Lucy. –Sus palabras la dejaron anonada unos instantes. Pero luego se levanto rápidamente.

-¡Yo no haría tal cosa, Kepala! –Dijo ella atónita. – ¡Ustedes son mi familia! Yo nunca podría abandonarlos.

El Kepala sólo sonrío.

-Y esa es una de las cosas que más admiro de ti muchacha. Pero supongo que no te has olvidado que tienes una misión que cumplir, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza confundida.

-No, Kepala. Yo no he olvidado mi destino.

-Mi querida niña. –Chasqueó la lengua. –Ese no es tu destino. Tu destino viene en forma de alas, cuernos y fuego.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto sorprendida. – ¿A qué se refiere, Kepala?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Lo entenderás en su momento niña. Como veo que no cumplirás mi pedido, te lo ordenaré. Si alguna vez llega a pasarle algo al clan, tu deber será huir con tus guardianas y proteger la caja sobre todas las cosas. –Levanto la mano cuando ella iba a replicar. –Es una orden, mi palabra es ley y tú la cumplirás.

Ella asintió muy su pesar.

-Bien, ahora sal a dar un paseo niña.

Ella se levanto y se giro para irse. Antes de salir miro a su Kepala por encima de su hombro y le pregunto.

-Kepala, ¿me dirá su nombre? –Nadie en el clan conocía el verdadero nombre del Kepala, sólo Haruno tenía ese privilegio

-Antes de morir, niña. –Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miro en forma de regaño.

-No bromee, Kepala. –Le sonrío. El Kepala observo cómo se marchaba. Sintió la presencia de su ayudante, Haruno, que se acercaba a él.

-¿Cuándo? –Pregunto ella con su habitual calma.

-Pronto, Haruno. –Sonrío, pensando que lo que más extrañaría cuando él se fuera, sería observar la sonrisa de aquellas seis muchachas que jamás volvería a ver.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel observo la figura de su compañera quien corría hacia donde estaban sus guardianas. Observo a las dos mujeres que se habían atrevido a sacarlo a patadas la noche anterior. ¡Eran unos demonios! Empezando por la pelirroja. Temblando de sólo pensar en lo que la pelirroja le haría su supiera que estaba escondido observándolas una vez más.

Él estaba empezando a hartarse de esa situación. Había conocido a su compañera por accidente, cuando el consejo mágico había reunido a los cuatro clanes. Él había tenido que acudir a la reunión con el consejo ya que su padre Igneel lo había obligado. Había estado aburrido ya que su fiel gato alado, Happy, no había podido acompañarlo, y entonces un ligero olor cautivador se filtró por su nariz. El olor lo había embelesado por completo y salió apresuradamente de la sala del consejo bajo la mirada atenta de todos.

* * *

 _Dos semanas antes_

* * *

Natsu Dragneel asintió a todo lo que hablaba el viejo de la tribu surgawi le exponía al consejo. En realidad estaba tan aburrido que ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que el viejo decía. Suspiro y pensó en su padre adoptivo, Igneel.

Igneel lo había obligado a asistir a la estúpida reunión del consejo. Era obvio el porqué el mismo Igneel no podía ir, después de todo su padre era un dragón. Él se había negado por supuesto, a él le tenía sin cuidado todo lo relacionado con los demás clanes. A él lo único que le importaba era su familia. No entendía porque su padre había insistido tanto en que fuera él el que asistiera a esa reunión, cuando normalmente era Sting o Rogue quienes normalmente asistían esas reuniones. En contra de sus deseos, ahora se encontraba en ese lugar.

Las puertas de la sala de reuniones se abrió dando paso a una seria Kagura Mikazuchi, perteneciente al clan Wanita (1) en el cual sólo habían mujeres. Natsu la ignoro como ignoraba a todos los demás. Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara un ligero viento pasó dentro de la sala. Natsu también fuera ignorado eso, si no hubiera sido porque un ligero olor le llego a sus fosas nasales. Se tenso en la silla que ocupaba llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿Qué te pasa, cabeza de cerilla? -Le dijo el demon slayer Gray Fullbuster. Ignoro la pulla de su eterno amigo/rival, y olisqueo un poco más el aire.

Miel, vainilla y manzanilla.

Ese olor lo golpeó como el más fuerte de los golpes. Se quedo sin respiración por un segundo, y todo desapareció. Se olvido por completo donde estaba, olvido a los viejos del consejo, y olvido todo. Solo existía ese olor.

Se levanto abruptamente de la silla, a su lado su pequeña hermana adoptiva, Wendy Marvel lo miro sorprendida. No hizo caso de las miradas reprobadoras del consejo, estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran de esa forma, después de todo, parte del consejo no soportaban al clan Slayer.

Se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia la salida, y en ese momento odio profundamente los pasillos largos y tediosos del consejo mágico. Olisqueó el aire buscando el olor que lo estaba cautivando, no era la primera vez que olía la miel, la vainilla o la manzanilla, pero si era la primera vez que el olor mezclado de esas tres cosas lo volvían -literalmente- loco.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al tercer pasillo a la izquierda, ignoro a las ranas espantosas ayudantes del consejo, y siguió en su búsqueda. Lo único que tenía en mente era encontrar a la dueña de ese olor tan embriagador ¿Como está seguro que era una mujer? Lo estaba, simplemente lo estaba.

Su búsqueda lo llevo hacia seis muchachas que se encontraban charlando animadamente cerca de uno de los balcones del lugar.

Había una pelirroja que desprendía un olor a jazmín y chocolate. El olor era agradable y afectuoso, pero no lo volvía loco.  
Una peli azul que olía a gardenia y mango. Una combinación rara, pero no desagradable, al contrario era un olor interesante.  
Una peliblanca que desprendía un olor a flores silvestres y naranjas. Olía bien, era atractivo.  
Otra peli azul que olía a orquídeas y lluvia. Era un olor delicado y grato.  
Otra peliblanca que tenía una fragancia a amapolas y fresas. Eran olores atrayentes pero no para él.

Entonces clavo su mirada en una rubia. Y todo su mundo se redujo a esa mujer. ¡Era ella! Olía delicioso, eran un olor absorbente, cautivador, lo estaba volviendo loco. Ignoro la vocecilla en su cabeza que le decía que algo estaba mal. Que él no se volvía loco por el olor que desprendía alguna mujer, ignoro cuando esa vocecilla le decía que esa mujer era diferente. ¡Ignoro todo! Nada mas importaba que acercar a esa muchacha y olerla más de cerca. Igneel le había dicho en una ocasión que cuando encontrara a su compañera iba a volverse loco.

Nunca le prestó atención a esas palabras hasta ese día.

Natsu se acerco un poco más, sus pasos eran lentos, como si estuviera acechándola. Si él hubiera prestado más atención -a algo que no fuera aquella rubia y su olor- se hubiera dado cuenta como sus colmillos se alargaron y como sus ojos verdes se dilataron.

De nuevo la vocecilla en su interior se hizo presente, esta vez gritándole que no se acercara de esa manera a la rubia, pues él en ningún momento noto la manera en la cual las otras cinco se pusieron tensas como esperando que él las atacara. Poco le importo. Esa mujer era su compañera y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en poseerla. Fue como si algo hubiera hecho clic en su interior, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ignoro la manera en la que la rubia se sobresalto cuando llego a su lado.

Entonces hizo lo que en sus cinco sentidos nunca haría.

Enterró su nariz en su cuello inhalando y disfrutando de su aroma. Noto como ella se tenso en sus brazos, pero no le prestó atención. Actuando como si estuviera poseído hocico un poco el cuello de la rubia.

Solo tuvo un instante para disfrutar de la sensación de sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, antes de alguien lo empujara con fuerza contra uno de los pilares que se encontraban cerca, y poniéndole una espada en la garganta. Cinco pares de ojos lo miraban con furia. Los ojos chocolates de la rubia lo miraban con sorpresa y conmoción.

La pelirroja clavo sus ojos cafés en él con furia.

-¿Quién demonios eres? -Le gruño la pelirroja, el olor de ella lo distrajo momentáneamente.

Él se quedo inmóvil por un minuto. La mujer podía ser preciosa, pero por un demonio; la mujer podía asustarlo como nadie.

-Natsu Dragneel. -Le respondió con toda la dignidad que podía reunir siendo amenazado por semejante espada.

A un lado estaba la peliblanca que olía a flores silvestres y naranjas.

-Suéltalo, Erza. No parece una amenaza para Lucy.

Lucy observó como Erza ignoraba a Lissana y afianzaba más su agarre sobre aquel hombre. No aparentaba tener más de veintipico, quizás unos veintidós. Lo que más destacaba de él era su cabello rosa despeinado, cuando había enterrado su nariz en su cuello le pareció ver que sus ojos eran oscuros. Pero ahora que lo miraba mejor sus ojos eran de un lindo color verde aceituna. Tenía una bufanda muy linda enrollada en su cuello, era alto, al menos más que ella. Su atuendo era una especie de abrigo azul manga larga solo del lado izquierdo con adornos amarillos y un pantalón corto color naranja con botas.

Ella se había sorprendido cuando él había aparecido de la nada y había hundido su nariz en su cuello. Pero más se había sorprendido de su propia reacción. Normalmente ella se molestaba muchísimo cuando los chicos se tomaba atribuciones con ella, o bueno, en realidad sus amigas protectoras nos pateaban tantas de que ella pudiera reaccionar, pero después se enfurecía.

Pero ese no fue el caso con el peli rosa. En realidad, le gusto la sensación.

Se reprendió a sí misma, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

Se acerco a Erza -la más protectora- y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Suéltalo, Erza.

Erza la miro incrédula pero lo soltó. Justo cuando iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese idiota, una figura los interrumpió.

-Natsu, ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo? -Le gruñó un tipo al peli rosa. Parecían que eran amigos.

Natsu -así era como se llamaba el atrevido- le gruño, ósea, realmente le gruño al pelinegro. Choco su frente contra el otro.

-No es tu maldito problema, hielito. -Le respondió. Lucy pensó que ambos iban a pelearse ahí mismo, pero Erza los detuvo haciendo que ambos chocaran sus cabezas con un ruido en seco.

-Paren los dos, y váyanse de aquí. -Exigió molesta.

Natsu negó con la cabeza y un acto de hombría le hizo frente a su amiga. Vaya que tiene pelotas, pensó para sí misma.

-No puedo, ella -la señaló- es mi compañera.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y con cara de póker. En especial ella, ¿su compañera? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

El pelinegro lo miro y luego volteo su mirada hacia ella. Repitió la acción un par de veces y luego exploto en una carcajada.

Natsu lo miro molesto. -¿De qué te ríes, idiota? ¡Y ponte una maldita camisa, joder! -Le gruñó.

Todas se sonrojaron cuando vieron el torso desnudo del pelinegro. Él por el contrario, parecía confundido.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Y mi camisa? -Todos lo ignoraron, Levy se acerco con curiosidad a Natsu.

-Por casualidad, ¿perteneces al clan Slayer? -Todas miraron con expectación a Natsu. Lucy había escuchado hablar de ese clan, pero nunca había conocido alguno. Natsu asintió mientras Levy adoptaba su típica pose cuando estaba pensando o analizando algo.

-Ya veo. -Se giro hacia Lucy. -Eso explica su comportamiento.

Lucy la miro molesta.

-No me importa, ¡es un idiota pervertido! -Y con todo el orgullo posible, lo abofeteó para luego marcharse.

El chillido de una de las acompañantes de su compañera lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

Las observo mientras paseaban, curioso les siguió el paso. Si la tal Erza o Juvia llegaban a pillarlo estaba muerto. Las otras tres eran más llevaderas, y mejor ni mencionaba a su compañera. Aún le dolía la mejilla derecha por semejante bofetón.

Las siguió hasta que llegaron a un pequeño lago. Supuso que iba a darse un baño, en contra de lo que sus instintos más primarios -que le insistían a fisgonear el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera- se giro dándole la espalda al lago.

Escucho como se quitaban la ropa y las risas femeninas. Cerró los ojos y se puso a contar. Cuando llego a diez se aburrió tanto que decidió que una miradita no podía traerle nada malo.

Se giro y busco con sus ojos el cabello rubio de su compañera hasta que la encontró sentada en unas rocas charlando con las demás, y dándole una muy buena vista de sus pechos desnudos. Tenía los pezones erizados por el agua y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Un ataque de lujuria invadió todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su pene cobrará vida. Gruñó para sí mismo. Esto se estaba volviendo más frecuente. Igneel se lo había advertido, pero él no le prestó atención. Su padre le había dicho que hasta que no reclamará a su compañera como se debe, iba a sufrir de constantes ataques de lujuria y posesividad.

La lujuria estaba presente y mejor ni se diga de la posesividad.

Hace una semana cuando las siguió a un mercadillo casi rostizaba al vendedor por observar más de la cuenta a su compañera. Si no hubiera sido porque, Happy, su compañero le había llamado la atención, estaba completamente seguro que hubiera armado un escándalo, teniendo por resultado a un hombre rostizado, a su compañera molesta, y a sus amigas protectoras pateándole el trasero.

Suspiro y se giro de nuevo para relajarse esperando que se le bajara la erección.

Tan concentrado estaba imaginándose a Gajeel desnudo -puesto que le servía de mucho para sentir arcadas en menos de un segundo- que no se dio cuenta que había mucho silencio.

Demasiado.

Un grito femenino lo hizo tensarse y salir de su escondite.

Observo como 8 figuras deformas salían del bosque. Eran cosas extrañas, nunca había visto nada igual.

Debían medir como dos metros de altura, el rostro era deforme con colmillos y ojos rojos, eran de color gris y tenían garras. Observo como todas las guardianas se pusieron en guardia mientras rodeaban a su compañera protegiéndola.

Pero él no les dio tiempo a que ninguna de ellas moviera un solo dedo. Sus instintos tomaron el control, al ver a su compañera en peligro su sentido común se fue a la mierda.

Salto del árbol de donde se encontraba y cayó en acuclillas. Cogió impulso y salió disparado hacia el que tenía más cerca. Usando su Karyū no Hōkō exhaló una larga línea de fuego que se convirtió en una gran bola de fuego, quemando a su oponente en el acto reduciéndolo a cenizas.

No les dio tiempo a ninguno, los quemo a todos. Los primeros 7 fueron fáciles. Pero al parecer el último era más difícil.

Resistía sus golpes cada vez que intentaba usar una de sus técnicas él se lo impedía. Se distrajo al escuchar la voz de su compañera y cometió el error de voltear a mirarla para asegurarse que no habían salido más de esos bichos extraños.

Grave error.

El bicho raro aprovecho la ocasión y alargo uno de sus brazos clavándole las garras en el antebrazo derecho, con fuerza lo lanzo contra un árbol haciendo un golpe en seco.

Respirando agitadamente volvió a ponerse de pie. Observo incrédulo como el bicho distraía a las guardianas creando clones de él mismo. Se dirigió a su compañera quien sorprendiéndole, le clavo una daga en el brazo para después deslizarla hacia abajo, creándole una herida al monstruo.

Se sintió orgulloso de ella, y aún más cuando empezó a defenderse de él. Pero en un descuido de ella al pisar un pequeño hoyo se tambaleo, la cosa aprovecho eso para agarrarla con unas de sus manos mientras le gruñía a su compañera.

-¡Dámela! ¡Dame la caja! –Le gruñó. Apretó más a Lucy en sus manos mientras ella empezaba a boquear por la falta de aire.

-¡Lucy! –Gritaron las demás. Pero si antes Natsu había estado molesto, ahora estaba cabreado. Nadie tocaba de esa manera a su compañera y saldría vivo de esa. Era suya, suya para cuidar. Y no iba a permitir que ningún bicho, hombre, demonio o lo que sea, tocara lo que era suyo.

Con un gruñido echo a correr hacia ellos ignorando la herida que tenía en el brazo, se lanzo contra él gritando.

-Karyū no Shageki. -Natsu lanzó una gran cantidad de esferas de fuego desde su mano hasta su objetivo, provocándole daños al ser alcanzado; ocasionando que soltará a su compañera. Antes de que esta cayera al suelo él la tomo y rodo de forma de que fuera él el que recibiera el impacto.

Ella empezó a jadear en busca de aire mientras permanecía en su pecho. El impacto lo dejo mudo por unos segundos, y luego le acaricio el cabello a la rubia.

-¿Está bien? –Le pregunto con la voz entrecortada. Ella asintió y lo miro. Tenía ligeras lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas rojas. Ella abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió nada. El alarido que resonó en el claro le puso los pelos de punta.

Rodo dejándola a ella debajo de su cuerpo para protegerla. Giro su cabeza y observo como el monstruo abría la boca dando alaridos por su mano carbonizada. Después de unos segundos la cosa clavó los ojos rojos llenos de furia en ellos dos. Dobló sus piernas gigantes y se impulso contra ellos.

Natsu se levanto como pudo y gruñó dejando detrás a su compañera para protegerla.

 _A la mierda_ , iba a matar a esa maldita cosa.

* * *

 **NDA:** (1) Significa mujeres en el idioma indonesio. Al igual que el Surgawi que significa celestial en el mismo idioma.

En la antigua Grecia se veneraban a muchos dioses, como los que mencione en el prólogo. La antigua Grecia tenía muchos pueblos, yo quería hacer esta historia con dioses japoneses o chinos, pero la verdad los poco que encontré no me inspiraron en nada. Y como los dioses van a tener un papel fundamental en esta historia, me decidí por los griegos, su historia es fascinante –por si alguna quiere leerla– por eso, los dioses "griegos" no serán griegos, serán los dioses de Fiore. Para así no enredarme o enredarlas a ustedes. El reino de Fiore no es liderado por un Rey o una Reina, es liderado por clanes. Un total de cuatro clanes, ya les he presentado dos. El de Lucy y el de Natsu. A medida que avance la historia, conocerán a los otros clanes y entenderán porque es así.

También tengo que explicarles que el clan al que pertenece Natsu es de Slayers, dragón slayers, god slayers, demon slayers y toda la cosa, por lo tanto es un clan pequeño pero poderoso.

¿Que les parece chic s? ¿Continúo? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y bienvenidos sean todas sus sugerencias. Un beso, nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola guapuras, regresé. Lamento la tardanza, para cuando termine el capítulo que fue el lunes de semana santa, los idiotas de Intercable me cortaron el internet T.T Los que son de Venezuela me entenderán.

Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, al principio no estaba segura de que este cap estuviera bien, estaba tan indecisa que le pedí a mi mejor amiga que lo leyera. Me dijo que le gusto un montón, pero aún así yo sigo sin estar segura de que este cap cumplirá con mis propias expectativas u_u pero bueno, lo dejo a su criterio. ¡Sin más, a leer!

* * *

II

* * *

Juvia Loxar soltó un jadeo mientras se agachaba para esquivar las garras que se dirigían hacia ella. Sentía sus músculos adoloridos pero aun así evito el golpe del enemigo saltando hacía un lado. Girando su cabeza observo como Erza usaba su armadura del purgatorio. No hacía falta mirar a Levy, Yukino, o a Lissana para saber que todas estaban peleando y manteniéndose de pie. Eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

Lucy era su preocupación.

No porque su protegida/amiga sea débil. En innumerable ocasiones Lucy demostró ser muy buena defendiéndose. Pero aún así, Juvia no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Juvia había hecho una promesa aquel anciano tan amable que la había salvado, cuando ella había llegado al clan surgawi se había sentido como un pez fuera del agua, hasta que Lucy se acerco a ella. Desde ese momento, Juvia juro protegerla. Era más de lo que Juvia jamás espero recibir. Lucy le dio una familia, amigas incomparables, y más que nada, hizo que ella se aceptará a sí misma como era.

La protegería sobre todas las cosas, incluso, si le costaba la vida. Por eso el miedo que le atenazaba el estomago en esos momentos.

No era la primera vez que las atacaban, es más, estaban casi acostumbradas a ello. Pero si era la primera vez que el enemigo se encargaba de separarlas de Lucy. Juvia sabía de primera mano como todas las demás se sentía respecto a Lucy. Todas ellas tenían un pasado turbio y oscuro. Lucy les había dado luz y esperanzas.

¡Era su deber protegerla!

Maldiciendo al maldito demonio que no se extinguía de una vez, decidió usar una de sus armas más poderosas. Sabía que era peligroso ya que no estaba segura de hacerle mucho daño, aún más siendo un clon del demonio original. Pero recordó una de las tantas enseñanzas que Layla, la madre de Lucy, les había enseñado.

-Cualquiera puede crear un clon de sí mismo. –Había dicho en esa ocasión. –Lo difícil es hacer que el clon pueda atacar con la misma ferocidad que el original. Para que el clon pueda tener la misma fuerza, y causar el mismo daño; el dueño de dicho clon tendrá que dar un poco de su magia a cada clon. Es decir, en cada clon hay un poco del dueño en sí. Si logran hacer un verdadero daño a uno de los clones, dañarán un poco el recipiente de magia del original.

Esquivo una de sus zarpas, y supo que tenía que hacer.

Se puso a una distancia considerable y se preparo.

-¡Wōtā Suraisā! –Gritó.

Juvia creó una única y múltiple tipo cuchilla hecha de agua. La enorme presión en ellos, le permite cortar a través de todo lo que encuentre, incluyendo la piedra o el metal. El ataque funciono. La cuchilla corto por la mitad al demonio desasiéndolo en ese instante. Empezó a jadear por un poco más de aire. Normalmente ese ataque no necesitaba de mucha agua, pero sí de mucha energía y magia. Empezó a sentir como sus miembros flaqueaban pero se negó a ceder.

Busco con la mirada a su amiga Lucy, y lo que vio la sorprendió.

Vio como su amiga caía de las garras de aquel demonio como en cámara lenta, producto del ataque que había sufrido el clon dañando un poco en el proceso al demonio original, causando que soltara a su amiga. El pánico se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera sintió cuando grito su nombre, ni como las demás la secundaron. Sólo podía ver como su amiga caía. Echo a correr pero se dio cuenta que no llegaría a tiempo. A lo lejos escucho como las demás lanzaron un grito de furia y a remetían contra sus propios oponentes con determinación. Pero a Juvia no le importaba, lo único importante era llegar hacía Lucy.

Con los ojos como platos vio como un el acosador de su amiga la tomaba en brazos y giraba de tal forma, de que fuera él el que recibiera el impacto contra el suelo.

No supo en qué momento sus piernas se detuvieron, sólo se quedo observando la escena. Un aguijón de celos y alivio se precipito por ella. Celos, porque Juvia sabía que nadie la aceptaría jamás como era, y ver la manera en la que el tal Natsu resguardaba a su amiga, como si fuera la cosa más preciada la hacía anhelar lo imposible. ¿Quién podría quererla, aparte de sus amigas? Nadie. Su padre se lo había dicho en incontable de ocasiones.

Un grito la sacó de su ensoñación. Vio como el demonio original gritaba con furia, antes de prepararse para lanzarse contra Lucy y su acosador. Ella se impulso para correr a socorrerlos, pero en ese momento sus piernas cedieron, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Sus brazos y piernas temblaban.

-¡Lucy! –Grito una vez más. Vio como Natsu se alzaba para proteger a su amiga. Pero Juvia era la que tenía que protegerla.

De repente algo pasó corriendo cerca de ella.

Su pulso se detuvo por un momento, antes de que se disparara a una velocidad impresionante. Su corazón golpeaba velozmente dentro de su pecho, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Juvia ya lo había visto en aquella ocasión cuando el acosador había dicho que su amiga Lucy era su compañera. Ella se había fijado en él, pero no tanto como le hubiera gustado. Ella había estado distraída corriendo detrás de su amiga. Sólo vio un vistazo de su cabello, antes de irse a buscar a Lucy.

Pero ahora, Juvia no podía apartar la mirada de él.

Vio como él corría hacía donde se encontraba la rubia y el peli rosa, se puso frente a Natsu y puso sus manos en una posición extraña.

Antes de que el demonio impactara contra ellos, él grito.

\- ¡Hyōma Zero no Tachi! –Él creo de sus manos una larga espada de hielo y a una velocidad impresionante se lanzó contra el demonio, mientras esta congelo al enemigo por completo al cortarle el brazo.

El demonio se congeló y luego se deshizo en trozos de hielo, desapareciendo.

Miro sorprendida una vez más al pelinegro mientras su corazón corría desbocado en su pecho.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

* * *

Natsu nunca en su vida se había alegrado tanto de ver al estúpido de Gray, hasta ese día. Se alegro de que Gray tuviera la mala costumbre de obedecer a su padre y que lo siguiera a todos lados.

-Al parecer siempre tengo que sacarte de problemas, cabeza de lava. –Dijo Gray con burla.

Natsu lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda, ojos bizcos. –Siseó. Un gemido lastimero a sus espaldas lo hizo ponerse en tensión. Giro su cabeza y vio como el pecho de su compañera subía y baja a una rapidez escalofriante. Se asusto, y se apresuro a ir a su lado ignorando todo a su alrededor.

La tomo en sus brazos sintiendo su cuerpo caliente. Puso su frente contra la de ella, y se dio cuenta que Lucy estaba hirviendo de fiebre en sus brazos. Con los parpados caídos y una expresión lastimera en su rostro su compañera no presentaba un cuadro agradable.

-¡Lucy! –Una de las peliblancas lo empujo, si su memoria no le fallaba su nombre era Lissana.

De un segundo a otro dejo de sentir el cuerpo caliente de su compañera, para ser reemplazado por empujones y jalones de pelo.

Atónito observo como las cinco mujeres lo alejaban de su compañera para ellas estar a su lado.

-Vaya, derrotado por cinco mujercitas. –Se burlo el pelinegro. –Espera a que Gajeel o Laxus se enteren, cabeza de cerilla.

Gruñó en voz baja, pero siguió ignorando a su amigo/rival. La preocupación por su compañera era más grande.

-¿Qué tiene, Erza? –Susurro una de las mujeres enfrente de él. Si no se equivocaba su nombre era Levy.

-No losé, Levy.

Una de las peliblancas, Yukino si no se equivocaba, tomo a su compañera en brazos.

-Hay que llevarla con el Kepala, él sabrá que hacer. –Todas asintieron, pero Natsu no estaba de acuerdo.

-A donde ella va, yo voy. –Dijo con determinación. La mirada asesina de cinco pares de ojos casi hizo que flaqueara, pero se negó.

Erza -quien era la que más miedo le daba- lo miro sin ninguna expresión en el rostro por varios segundo.

-Bien, pero si algunos de ustedes dos llega a hacer una tontería se las verán conmigo.

Por alguna extraña razón, él y Gray se abrazaron como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Aye! –E imitaron a su querido hijo adoptivo y amigo, Happy.

Natsu se ofreció a llevar a su compañera mientras que ellas asintieron a regañadientes.

En el estado de preocupación en él que todos estaban, nadie pudo darse cuenta de una sombra que los observaba con interés.

-Esto se pone cada vez más interesante. –Susurro una voz masculina, antes de seguirlos a todos hacia el clan surgawi.

* * *

-Zeus se molestará, ¿Por qué no mejor lo consultamos con él? O en dado caso, lo consultaremos con la zorra de Hera –Dijo Afrodita con parsimonia. Artemisa la miro mientras arqueaba una ceja dorada. A su vez, Poseidón las ignoraba a ambas. Él estaba tan concentrado mirando la fuente del Olimpo que no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que ambas diosas decían. Su preocupación era otra cosa.

¿Cómo se habían enterado ellos, que Lucy poseía la caja?

Si bien no era ninguna sorpresa el que él se haya enterado que la caja no estaba en el Olimpo -pues era algo que todos se esperaban-, le sorprendía sobremanera que haya dado con exactitud con la protectora de la caja. ¿Suerte, quizás? Gruño para sí mismo, suerte sus pelotas. Tenían un pequeño chivato entre ellos y ninguno se había dado cuenta.

-¿Pueden cerrar la puta boca de una vez? –Le gruñó a ambas diosas. Sus malditas voces no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, ambas le miraron con altivez.

-No. –Dijeron al unísono. Gruño una vez más pero decidió que no tenía caso. Afrodita y Artemisa eran tan caprichosas que nada las callaría.

La dulce voz de Atenea llamo su atención.

-¿Cómo es que _él_ se ha enterado?

Poseidón no respondió, en cambio, siguió mirando la imagen reflejada en la fuente sagrada. Observo a cada una de las guardianas, enfocando su mirada con más intensidad en la guardiana de agua.

Éter respondió por él.

-Me sorprende que no lo deduzcas por ti misma, Atenea. –Dijo con burla. –Está más claro que el agua, querida mía. Tenemos un chivato en el Olimpo.

Las tres diosas maldijeron en voz alta.

-Descubrir al traidor no será fácil, después de todo el Olimpo está lleno de dioses superiores, hasta los semidioses y dioses menores. Encontrarlo será difícil. –Atenea los miro a todos.

-Ahora debemos ocuparnos de lo más importante, Lucy fue atacada por un demonio menor. Es decir que sólo estaban jugando con todos ellos. –Explicó Hefestos, el dios del fuego atrayendo la atención de los demás. –Pero demonio menor o no, ha tenido contacto con ella. Debemos enviar a Higía junto con Iris, ambas que se encarguen del asunto.

Atenea asintió en acuerdo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, después de todo, una herida provocada por un demonio solo puedo curarlo un dios curandero, como lo es Higía. –Hizo una pausa. – ¿Pero porque enviar a Iris? Es solo nuestra mensajera, ¿porque enviarla a la tierra?

Hefestos la miro con incredulidad.

-Porque ya es hora de que Lucy empiece a conocernos, además Iris juzgara su determinación. Si _él_ ya empezó a mover sus piezas es hora de que nosotras movamos las nuestras, no vamos a dejar que nos gane terreno, Atenea.

Artemisa se levanto con furia.

-¿De qué hablas Hefestos? ¿Tanto fuego te ha fundido el cerebro? –Se burló con acidez. –No podemos interferir con los humanos, si bien podemos darles pequeñas ayudas, no podemos interferir directamente, estúpido idiota.

Afrodita asintió en acuerdo con Artemisa. Algo raro, ya que ambas diosas parecían odiarse a muerte.

-No seas tonta. –Contesto Poseidón. – ¿Para qué demonios están las guardianas? Ellas protegerán a Lucy, nosotros no vamos a interferir.

-No estoy de acuerdo. –Dijo una voz detrás de ellos haciendo que todos se tensaran.

-Apolo... –Susurro Artemisa asombrada de ver a su hermano mellizo.

-Debemos interferir, _él_ no se detendrá por nada ni por nadie. No respetara nuestras leyes, por el bien de la humanidad y por todo ser mágico, debemos interferir en esta batalla. Incluso Ares, está de acuerdo conmigo y eso deja mucho que desear.

Atenea gruño fastidiada ante la mención del nombre de dios de la guerra. Lo odiaba, no podía soportar a ese dios tan engreído y sin honor. Pero si ese idiota estaba de acuerdo era por algún motivo. Normalmente en una guerra Ares no conocía amigos ni enemigos, exterminaba todo a su paso. Atenea al ser la diosa de la guerra justa, odiaba a ese ser sin escrúpulos.

Pero si incluso Ares, estaba determinado a interferir con los humanos -por el simple hecho de que cabía la posibilidad de que ellos pudieran por fin eliminarlo a _él_ -, entonces Atenea no podía dudar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un instante.

-Zeus va a cabrearse.

A todos les recorrió un escalofrío por el susurro de Éter.

-No nos queda de otra. –Dijo Atenea. –Tendremos que intervenir, solo espero que Zeus no se lo tome tan personal, después de todo, Zeus aun le guarda cariño.

Poseidón se quedo mirando a Atenea, él pensaba lo mismo. La furia de Zeus no se comparaba con nada.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster miro a su amigo/rival con preocupación bien disimulada.

Hace más de dos horas que habían llegado al clan surgawi y la compañera de su amigo no despertaba. La herida en uno de sus brazos no cerraba ni curaba, lo peor de todo es que el brazo de la rubia empezaba a tornarse de un color grisáceo. Su amigo Natsu había estado tan preocupado por su compañera, que solo la llegada de Happy -quien lo había seguido a él, mientras él seguía a Natsu-, había logrado sacarlo del transe en el que se encontraba.

Dirigió su mirada hacia las cinco mujeres que no se despegaban de la cama de la rubia. Su mirada en contra de su voluntad se dirigió una vez más hacia la peli azul llamada Juvia. La verdad, la mujer lo desconcertaba. Había visto en su mirada tantas sombras oscuras que el mismo se preguntaba cómo podía sonreírles a las demás en un intento de calmarlas.

Un gemido lastimero proveniente de la cama robo su atención. Vio como Natsu salió disparado hacia la cama junto con Happy. Su amigo tomo la mano de la rubia entre la suyas.

-Está un poco fría. -Dijo.

Observó como su amigo frotaba el brazo derecho -el que no estaba lastimado-, en un vago intento de darle calor.

Se abrió la puerta y entro una mujer parecida a la rubia. La mujer era la que se había encargado de la curación de la rubia. La mirada de la mujer era una angustia que solo una madre podía poseer.

-Layla-sama, ¿Cuánto falta para que Lu-chan mejore? –Pregunto Levy con evidente preocupación. Layla miro a la guardiana de magia creativa con angustia. ¿Cómo calmarlas, cuando ella misma estaba a punto de un colapso?

-El Kepala no sabe que tiene mi Lu. –Susurro con voz lastimera. –No es una herida normal. La herida debería sangrar por el ángulo y la profundidad del corte, pero no es así. Sólo se cerro y su brazo empezó a adoptar ese color, lamentablemente, no sé cómo sanar a mi niña. –El dolor era fácil de detectar en su voz.

Por unos segundos el aire a su alrededor se hizo pesado, la presión bajo y todos sintieron como el estomago les dio un vuelco.

¿Qué demonios?

Una ligera neblina se infiltraba por todo la habitación, Natsu se estiro con actitud protectora. Todos sus sentidos le gritaban que protegiera a su compañera, aunque no sentía ninguna amenaza, pero no podía confiarse.

De la nada como por arte de magia, -nótese la ironía-, apareció una mujer con una túnica de color dorado con bordes en negro. Sus ojos hacían juego con su largo cabello rubio trenzado, en ambos brazos dos serpientes de ojos rojos y color blanco se enroscaban mientras soltaban pequeños siseos.

El impacto de ver a esa mujer fue tan grande, que Natsu no pudo más que boquear; ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer? Y por si no fuera poco, hubo otra presión y al lado de la rubia apareció otra mujer.

Eran como polos opuestos.

Con el cabello de un bonito color caoba y unos ojos grises, a él le parecía una mujer afable. Mientras que la otra mujer irradiaba confianza y poder, la de ojos grises transmitía tranquilidad y docilidad. Llevaba una túnica blanca con bordados lavanda, el pelo lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Layla, la madre de su compañera miro con ansiedad a ambas mujeres.

-¿Iris? –El alivio en la voz de la rubia mayor fue palpable.

La sonrisa tranquilizadora de la peli caoba, -o Iris-, hizo que el ambiente se tornara más ameno.

-Un gusto volver a verte, Layla. Aunque lamento que sea por estas circunstancias. –Dijo la mujer con sinceridad, señalo a la mujer de las serpientes. –Ella es Higía, la diosa curandera.

¿Diosa? Vio como Happy y Gray fruncían el ceño en confusión.

La mujer llamada Higía hizo un asentamiento de cabeza hacia a todos y se dirigió con paso majestuoso hacia la cama donde estaba su compañera.

Diosa o no, Natsu no se fiaba de esa mujer. Se interpuso en su camino y le dirigió una fría mirada.

La diosa lo miro sin inmutarse.

-Hasta a un lado, dragón. –Dijo con aburrimiento. –Voy a curar a la elegida.

¿Elegida? ¿De qué demonios hablaba? Tantas preguntas que tenía en mente, pero las sacudió de su cabeza. En ese momento lo más importante para él era saber que su compañera estaba bien. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima observo como la supuesta diosa se paraba a un lado de su compañera. Si la mujer realizaba el más mínimo intento de lastimar a su Lucy, iba a clavarle las garras en la yugular.

La mujer analizo el brazo de su compañera en silencio. El aburrimiento que antes cubría sus ojos, había sido desplazado para dar paso a la preocupación. La diosa lo miro por encima del hombro con una mueca de fastidio con inquietud.

-¿Qué tienes tú que ver con la elegida? –El no entendió que quería decir ella "con la elegida", pero entendió perfectamente a que se refería con lo demás.

La miro con seriedad y sin inmutarse por los demás le respondió con simpleza.

-Aun nada, pero ella es mía. –Exclamo con posesividad, algo normal para los dragones. –Es mi compañera.

Su gato Happy se puso frente a él con una mirada burlona mientras con ambas patitas se cubría la boca.

-Te guggggsta. –Ronroneo trabando la lengua, haciendo que más de uno sonriera con ternura. El por otro lado, asintió orgulloso. No podía decir que amaba o quería a su compañera, pero si le atraía y gustaba como ninguna otra.

La diosa no prestó atención a su gato mientras lo miraba con resignación.

-Es de los posesivos. –Suspiro mirando a la tal Iris, él supuso que ella también era una especie de diosa. –Sostenlo Iris.

No le dio tiempo a reacción cuando los brazos delicados de la otra mujer lo rodearon, Higía alzó sus brazos en dirección a Lucy. Las serpientes blancas que se encontraban enroscadas alrededor de ella, se lanzaron con un siseo profundo contra su compañera.

El pánico se extendió por él. Escucho los jadeos de las cinco muchachas y como Gray maldijo en voz alta. No podía hablar, sus cuerdas vocales no respondían a lo que él dictaba. Sus extremidades se sentían pesadas, como si en cada extremidad le fueran puesto miles de rocas, una más pesada que las otras.

Observo incrédulo como las serpientes recorrían velozmente el cuerpo de su compañera antes de detenerse en su brazo herido. Las serpientes se enroscaron en el brazo y con un siseo que le produjo escalofríos le clavaron los colmillos.

Una furia descomunal embargo cada fibra de su ser.

 _¡Muévanse! ¡Maldita sea, muévanse carajo!_ Gritaba mentalmente, como si eso pudiera hacer que sus extremidades respondieran.

El gemido de su compañera fue secundado por un pequeño grito de dolor mientras se arqueaba en la cama aún con los ojos cerrados. Observo pasmado como las serpientes parecían absorber la sangre de su compañera, intento removerse pero no podía. Unos segundos después ambas serpientes despejaron los colmillos de su compañera para luego dirigirse hacia los brazos aun extendidos de Higía, mientras su compañera dejaba de arquearse en la cama.

La tal Iris lo soltó y él estuvo a punto de rostizar a Higía, si no fuera sido por el suspiro de alivio de la diosa. Enfoco sus ojos en su compañera para darse cuenta que el tono grisáceo estaba desapareciendo y su brazo empezaba a tornarse de color normal. Se acerco y tomo una de sus manos, poco a poco el frío se estaba yendo para dar paso al calor normal que adopta el cuerpo humano.

-¿P-Pero, como? –tartamudeo confundido.

Higía bufo, pero fue Iris la que le respondió.

-La herida de Lucy-sama no era normal. Fue hecha por un demonio menor –Explico la diosa mensajera. –Por lo tanto, medicinas humanas no podían curarla. Higía al ser una diosa sanadora puede revertir el veneno de los demonios.

Natsu no entendía una mierda. ¿Demonios menores? ¿De qué hablaban? Si bien el nunca había visto un demonio para saber que era, le parecía extraño toda esa situación.

Pero al ver como su compañera abría los ojos con pesadez se olvido de todo lo demás.

-¿Qué paso? –Susurro ella con la voz un poco ronca. Dejo que ella mirara todo su entorno y para cuando clavó los ojos en él se sintió jactancioso cuando ella se ruborizo. Él solo le dio una sonrisa de lado, para acariciarle el cabello. Sorprendentemente ella se dejo hacer. Natsu no sabía si era por la pesadez que la embargaba o por que le daba igual si él la acariciaba, pero no iba a dejar de acariciar su cabello. Inhalo profundamente su aroma, y sus instintos se calmaron cuando pudo tranquilizar la preocupación interior. Su compañera estaba bien, no había peligro. Se quedaría con ella pasara lo que pasara, nadie lo quitaría de su lado.

O tal vez sí.

-¿Podría usted joven Natsu y sus compañeros dejarnos a solas unos momentos, por favor? –Pidió dulcemente la madre de su aun-no-compañera. Él iba a negarse, pero cuando vio el aura negra que rodeo a las amigas de Lucy y a la diosa sanadora se lo pensó mejor.

Las dejaría a solas unos momentos, ya luego nadie lo apartaría de su lado.

Silencioso asintió, le dio un beso en la frente a su compañera e ignoro su mueca de asombro mientras abandonaba la estancia con sus amigos siguiéndole el paso.

Posiblemente ninguna de ellas se daría cuenta si el escuchaba por la puerta.

¿O no?

* * *

-¿Quiénes son? –Pregunto Lucy con timidez e ignorando el rubor que cubría sus mejillas por el beso de aquel tonto llamado Natsu. No era que les molestara su presencia o algo así, pero el porte impotente de ambas mujeres, -sumándole lo hermosas que eran-, la hacían sentirse un poco cohibida.

Su madre le sonrío mientras que Erza, Levy, y Juvia se ponían a su derecha, dejando a su izquierda a Lissana y a Yukino.

Las otras dos mujeres estaban a cada lado de su madre.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de los dioses? –Pregunto su madre. Ella asintió. –Ellas son dos diosas que han venido a curarte, Lu.

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendidos. ¿Diosas? ¿Ellas? ¡Qué impresionantes eran!

La mujer de cabello caoba le sonrío con amabilidad, mientras que la mujer rubia la miraba con serenidad.

-Yo soy Iris, la mensajera de los dioses. –Explico la de los ojos grises.

-Yo soy Higía, la diosa sanadora de los dioses. –Dijo la rubia con simpleza. –Un gusto conocerla, Lucy.

Ella asintió todavía sorprendida para poder hablar.

Iris, la diosa mensajera dio un paso más cerca de ella y su semblante amable cambio a uno más serio.

-Nuestra visita aquí son por dos motivos, elegida. –Declaro. –Uno de ellos era para que Higía curara el veneno que aquel demonio deposito en tu cuerpo. El segundo es porque los dioses me pidieron que viniera a verlas.

El ambiente se tensó un poco. Ninguna hablo y solo esperaron la explicación de la diosa.

-Como bien sabes tú tienes el deber de cuidar la caja. –Lucy asintió en acuerdo. –La cosa que los ataco hoy se les denominan demonios menores. Ellos no tienen el poder suficiente para matar a un humano por eso, ellos recurren al veneno que poseen en las garras y en los colmillos. Ese demonio iba por la caja, Lucy-sama.

-Lo sé. –Respondió.

Iris asintió.

-Lo supuse, pero eso no es el motivo de esta visita. –La diosa menor dudo un poco antes de suspirar y continuar. –El problema está en que otros demonios vendrán por usted, y no se detendrán hasta matarla y conseguir la caja.

El miedo le atenazó el estomago. Cada una de sus guardianas dio un paso más cerca de ella, para reconfortarla. Pero no sirvió de mucho.

-Por eso me veo en la obligación de preguntarle. ¿Será usted capaz de custodiar la caja? Pregúntese a sí misma y respóndame, ¿realmente usted puede hacerlo? No quiero sonar grosera pero la caja es muy valiosa, si usted no puede cuidarla como se debe tendrá que decirlo de una vez. –La cuestiono con voz dura, todo rastro de color desapareció de su cara.

La manera en la que la miraba y hablada solo podía describirse de una forma. Desprecio.

Era como si aquella diosa menor nunca hubiera estado de acuerdo con los dioses en la decisión de que ella custodiara la caja. Pero eso solo hizo que ella se cuestionara a sí misma.

¿Ella realmente podría hacerlo? Recordó lo sucedido horas antes y se dijo a si misma que quizás no podía.

Si Natsu, -al pensar en él sus mejillas volvieron a adquirir un tono rojo profundo-, no fuera aparecido en el instante en que el demonio sufrió un pequeño colapso; ella quizás no estuviera en esa cama. Tal vez estaría muerta, quizás ella no tenía el poder de custodiar la caja… Quizás ella…

-¿Pero de que nos está hablando? –Gruñó Lissana sorprendiéndola, su amiga peliblanca se caracterizaba por nunca perder el control ni la amabilidad. – ¡Por supuesto que nuestra Lucy puede custodiar la caja! ¿A quién demonios cree usted que está cuestionando?

Lucy la miro estupefacta, las diosas junto con su madre no tanto. Su corazón se acelero.

Su amiga Levy se estiro todo lo que su pequeña estatura le dejo.

-¡Liss tiene razón! ¡Si alguien puede custodiar esa estúpida caja, es Lucy!

Yukino y Juvia, ambas apretaron los puños y hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Nadie es tan valiente y pura como nuestra amiga!

Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos amenazando con escaparse.

-Hay tiene su respuesta, diosa. –Gruño despectivamente Erza. –Nadie más que mi amiga puede custodiar esa caja, y si alguien intenta matarla yo lo mataré primero. Nadie pasará sobre mí cuando se trata de proteger a mi hermana, si alguien quiere hacerle daño tendrá que asegurarse de matarnos a nosotras cinco. –Luego sonrío. –Y por supuesto, al idiota de allá afuera.

Su visión se hizo borrosa cuando las lágrimas le taparon la visión, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Tal muestra de confianza hacia ella la dejaron anonada. El hecho de que ellas nunca tuvieron nada, que tuvieron un pasado trágico, que fueron despreciadas y heridas, confiaran tan ciegamente en ella era un acto de lealtad tan grande que lo único que podía hacer era devolverles la misma devoción.

Aguanto como pudo las lágrimas que le picaban y le costó un poco pasar el nudo en su garganta, pero cuando se dispuso a darle una repuesta a la diosa hablo con una serenidad envidiable.

-Quizás usted dude de mi, pero yo no estoy sola. Y respondiendo a su pregunta, –Le sonrío con seguridad. –Por supuesto que puedo, después de todo yo soy la elegida.

Vio la aprobación en los ojos de ambas diosas y las sonrisas alentadoras de sus amigas.

Su madre con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió un destello rosado, luego uno azul, para dar paso a uno negro fue lo único que pudo ver en ese momento. Escucho un ruido en seco y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

El estúpido de su "supuesto compañero", y sus amigos se encontraban en un enredo de piernas, brazos, patitas y una cola.

-Aparta hielito.

-Maldita sea, quita tu brazo cerilla.

-N~eeh Natsu, me están aplastando mi colita. –Lloriqueo un gato sorprendiéndola. ¡Un gato azul!

A su amiga Erza la rodeo un aura maligna.

-¡Qué mierda! ¿Qué hacían escuchando tras la puerta, dúo de idiotas?

Los dos muchachos se levantaron como un resorte mientras se abrazaban.

-¡Lo sentimos!

-Pero no pudimos evitarlo. –Dijo Natsu, él se dirigió hacia la diosa Iris mientras su semblante pasaba a ser uno más serio. –No entendí nada de lo que decían si me lo preguntan.

-Que sorpresa. –Murmuro con ironía el pelinegro.

Ignorando a su amigo, él se coloco a su lado haciéndoles frente a todos en la habitación.

-Si bien no entendía de lo que estaban hablando, sólo puedo decirte una cosa Iris. –A todos les recorrió una gotita por la frente, ¡que irrespetuoso! Mira que hablarle así a una diosa. –No la conozco desde hace años como sus amigas, tampoco nos llevamos muy bien puesto que en cada oportunidad ella me patea. –A Lucy el corazón empezó a acelerársele. –Pero es mi compañera, y mi instinto me dice que Lucy es alguien digno de confianza. No sé qué significado ni valor tiene esa caja, tampoco me interesa. Pero, se que ella hará un buen trabajo. –Finalizo Natsu.

Era cierto, el no entendía nada de los que ellos hablaban. Pero todas esas semanas espiándola le hicieron ver que todo aquel que la conocía parecía amarla. Las personas de su clan la admiraban, sus amigas tenían una devoción, amor y lealtad fuerte por ella. Si eso no dejaba en claro que era una persona de valía, no sabía qué más podía hacerlo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a picarle de nuevo mientras todos miraban al pervertido a su lado con mucha atención. En especial, su madre. Si su padre estuviera vivo de seguro patearía a ese idiota. Sonrío con nostalgia.

-¡Bien dicho, ojos salidos! –Felicito Gray.

-No sabía que eras tan bueno con las palabras, Natsu. –Dijo Happy saltando a sus brazos.

Las lágrimas ya corrían fuerte por sus mejillas, no podía creer la manera en la que ese tonto hablo de ella sin siquiera conocerla. De pronto la culpabilidad la embargo, tantas ocasiones en las que el intento acercarse a ella y ella lo rechazaba por sus propios miedos y confusiones. Quizás no era tan malo, no podía decir que empezarían a llevarse bien ni nada de eso, pero podía darle una oportunidad. Al menos, de ser amigos.

Él se acerco a ella y le sonrío con picardía.

-Además… yo te protegeré. –Sin poder evitarlo le devolvió la sonrisa. Eso hasta que una mano se puso sin ningún pudor en unos de sus pechos. Una venita empezó a hacerse presente en su frente.

-¡Pervertido! –Le grito mientras le estampaba el pie derecho directamente en su cara. ¡Qué descarado era! Y ella que pensó que era una buena persona.

Layla Heartfilia observo con diversión la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Su hija y Levy pegándole al muchacho Natsu, mientras la siempre oportuna Erza intentaba meterle por la garganta una de sus espadas a aquel muchacho pelinegro quien se había desvestido en un segundo. Por otro lado Yukino y Lissana estrujaban al pobre gato parlante, mientras Juvia lloriqueaba sobre que Erza estaba siendo muy cruel.

Sonrío una vez más mientas su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana.

-Valió la pena, mi Jude. –Susurro con nostalgia y un poco de tristeza. –Tu sacrificio valió la pena.

* * *

Agradecimientos:

Mikan Albarn:¡Oh dios mio, muchacha! Conseguiste que me ruborizara y gritara como posesa. Tus palabras me han calado hondo y realmente me llenaron de alegría, este capítulo lo escribí con mucho cariño y espero lo hayas disfrutado mucho!

Giuly DG: Muchas gracias, y espero que este cap también te haya parecido interesante.

Guest/Anya-san: ¡Me alegro que te guste, dulzura!

Gracias a: Lucyheartfilia22 y a Melodiosa por sus respectivos Follow y Fav.

Ahora si... **NTA** : ¡Bien! ¿Que les parecio? Como les decía al principio y es el primer capítulo que escribo y no me siento segura de él. Con mis otras historias he estado bastante segura a la hora de escribir, pero no sé... Sólo esperare sus comentarios y ah ver que tal TnT. Trataré de hacer los personajes con su personalidad original aunque no aseguro nada, lo que sí es que en esta historia Natsu será un picarón sin remedio, y no tan despistado.

Lo más seguro es que para la próxima semana tenga listo el otro cap, aunque creo que será un poco corto. Pero aun no es seguro, aunque es lo más probable.

¡Nos leemos pronto guapuras! Saludos,

 _Bellk_


	4. Chapter 4

¡Disculpen la tardanza! TnT Lo sé soy cruel, pero he tenido algunos problemitas familiar y con el idiota de mi novio. Y la verdad no tenía mucho animo de escribir, ¿sabian que escribi este capitulo durante todo este día? No quería tardar más de lo que ya estaba tardando y como hoy me dio un arranque de inspiración lo escribí. Espero y les guste bellezas ;).

Guest/Anya-San: Me alegro muchisimo que te haya encantado y tendré mas cuidado al escribir.

Guily DG: Me alegro que te interese mucho mi Fic, para mí es una alegría el saberlo. Espero y te guste este cap.

Sabella-Chan: Gracias por tu comentario, me hizo sentirme más segura. Después de todo tengo sólo unos pocos meses en este mundo del Fanfiction como escritora.

Tobitaka97; ¡Gracias nena, me alegro que te guste! Y si tienes razón trataré de no hacer tanto spoiler la proxima vez. Aunque creo que este fic no será muy largo, pero de igual manera seré cuidadosa con eso. Gracias por tu sugerencia.

¡Gracias también por sus favs y follows! Me hacen feliz. Ahora sin más a leer...

* * *

III

* * *

Que día de porquería.

Habían pasado exactamente una semana y media del suceso con las diosas. Una semana y media en los que ella estaba viviendo un auténtico calvario. El idiota que se hacía llamar su "compañero", no hacía más que molestarla. Se metía con su supuesto peso, se molestaba cuando lo ignoraba y como consecuencia hacia un berrinche por ello.

Aunque tenía que darle crédito, intento regalarle flores, unas rosas preciosas. Pero su orgullo pudo más que su lado romántico, a la final terminó diciéndole que no le gustaban las rosas mientras observaba como las tiraba a la basura. Claro, ella espero que él se fuera y mientras nadie la veía agarro una de las rosas y la guardo en su libro preferido. No por él, se apresuro a aclararse a sí misma, sino porque le parecía que era lo correcto.

Después el intento invitarle un picnic. Terminaron yendo de pesca.

El resultado: Una Lucy empapada, oliendo a pescado y a un Natsu y Happy carcajeándose para luego recibir un puñetazo cada uno.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

¡Lo peor es que el idiota se había atrevido a besarla!

Como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo. Cada vez que pensaba como el muy idiota la había tomado de la cintura y le estampó un beso en los labios le hacía hervir la sangre.

¡Pero de furia!

Tenía que repetírselo a si misma continuamente, lo que había sentido cuando la beso era furia, desagrado, arcadas, pero no importaba cuanto intentará repetírselo, ella seguía recordando la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos. Ese beso la turbo en demasía. La había hecho sentir especial, única.

Suspirando se puso en posición fetal en su cama mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

Ella no podía fantasear con Natsu. Ella tenía ya escrito su destino, custodiar la caja. Ella no podía darse el lujo de distraerse y menos después del ataque pasado.

Sintió como algo se removió cerca de su cuerpo y sonrió.

El pequeño gato idiota, Happy.

Durante esos días ella había hecho amistad con el pequeño minino alado. El gato podía resultar adorable y cariñoso algunas veces, pero cuando se ponía en plan de "Jodamos a Lucy" no había quien lo parara. Era incluso más insoportable que el propio Natsu.

Pero aunque ella se molestara e indignará, por un extraño motivo no podía permanecer enojada mucho tiempo con ninguno de los dos.

¡Y eso la cabreaba!

Happy se acurrucó más cerca de ella mientras soltaba un ronroneo de satisfacción.

Aunque lo negara le gustaba mucho el gato, de otra manera no le permitiría dormir con ella.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que el sueño la venciera.

.

.

– ¡Despierta, Lucy! –Grito Erza con frustración. Tenía intentado despertar a Lucy durante 20 minutos y nada que la sacerdotisa se despertaba. Erza estaba empezando a cabrearse en serio, ese día era muy importante y no podían permitir que Lucy se levantara tarde.

La rubia se movió de la cama balbuceando incoherencias.

–B-basta… Para, N-Natsu…

Yukino y Erza abrieron los ojos sorprendidas. ¿Lucy soñaba con Natsu? ¿No era, que no se interesaba en él? Si bien los habían visto besándose, también se dieron cuenta que todo había empezado por el Dragneel. Pero ahora, Erza se preguntaba si a su amiga en realidad el dragón no le era tan indiferente como quería hacer ver.

–Yukino, emplearemos el plan D. –Susurro en voz baja. Yukino asintió y salió a buscar lo que necesitarían para despertar a Lucy de forma rápida y eficiente. Erza daba gracias a los dioses que Happy estuviera desayunando su pescado en la planta de abajo. Si hubiera escuchado a Lucy mencionar a Natsu en sueños, no dejaría a su amiga en paz. Y Erza tenía que proteger su dignidad.

Dos minutos después y Yukino irrumpió en la habitación con un balde de agua bien fría. Se puso en posición cerca de la cama de su amiga esperando la seña de Erza.

Erza asintió y Yukino tomo impulso para vaciar el cubo de agua encima de la elegida.

– ¡Noooooo! –Gritó Lucy. Abrió los ojos espantada mientras titiritaba de frío. ¿Cómo habían podido? Lloriqueo un poco más sobre lo malas amigas que eran, se suponía que el plan D para despertarla sólo se usaba en ocasiones especial en las que ella no despertaba de forma rápida.

– ¿Por qué? –Gimoteo en el suelo, mientras la camisa mojada se le pegaba en los pechos dejando visible sus pezones erizados por el frío.

Yukino la miro apenada.

–Es que no despertabas, Lu.

– ¿Y eso qué? ¡Yo quería seguir durmiendo!

Erza la miro con socarrona.

– ¿Para seguir soñando con Natsu, eh Lucy?

Inmediatamente un sonrojo subió desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas. ¿Ella soñando con ese idiota? ¡De ninguna jodida manera! Negó con la cabeza con violencia.

–No… no, E–Erza. ¡Estas equivocada!

Al ver el estado de nerviosismo de su amiga un sentimiento de culpa invadió a Erza. Se acerco a su amiga y la agarro por los hombros, Lucy la miro sorprendida y Yukino suspiro ya sabiendo lo que se venía.

–Lo siento mucho, Lucy. –Erza la miro afligida mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos–. No estoy siendo buena amiga, no debo meterme en tus cosas. Puedes golpearme si así lo deseas.

Yukino suspiro, mientras Lucy sonreía nerviosamente, se le había olvidado lo dramática que podía ser Erza.

–No pasa nada, Erza.

–Lu, hoy es el día del ritual a nuestro dios del mar. Debes prepararte, Erza y yo nos vamos a ver que todo por el clan este bien. No tardes. –Intervino Yukino antes de que Erza insistiera en que le pegara y Lucy se avergonzara aún más.

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¡lo había olvidado por completo! Necesitaba su túnica, miro alrededor del cuarto apresuradamente. ¡Su madre! Ella tenía que ayudarla a preparar todo.

– ¡Mamá!

* * *

¡Plaf!

Natsu se tambaleo después de haber recibido semejante golpe en la nuca. Furioso se giro para gritarle a quien quiera que haya osado a pegarle de semejante manera.

Su gruñido y su cuerpo se detuvieron de forma sincronizada al vislumbrar un destello rojo. Temblando ligeramente alzo la cabeza y vio los pechos de Erza, alzo un poco más y sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos furiosos de la Scarlet.

Oh... pensó... iba a morir.

–Natsu –. Dijo de forma pausada y con los ojos entrecerrados–. ¿Por qué demonios estas vestido de esa manera?

A él sólo le tomo tres segundos el repasar mentalmente lo que se había puesto antes de salir de la cabaña de invitados en la que vivía temporalmente con Gray. Su típica vestimenta su chaleco, sus pantalones, botas y su bufanda. Miro a Erza y alzo una ceja en señal de confusión. ¿Por que parecía tan ofendida?

– ¿Esto? –Se señaló a sí mismo–.Siempre lo llevo, Erza.

Un tic empezó a palpitar en el ojo derecho de la Titania.

–Mira a tu alrededor.

Natsu hizo lo que ella le pidió. A su alrededor toda la gente del clan de su compañera llevaban puestas túnicas de diferentes tamaños. Los hombres llevaban puestas túnicas de color doradas con sogas enrolladas en sus cinturas de color negros, los niños llevaban túnicas de color blanco con sogas del mismo color. Las mujeres por el contrario llevaban túnicas de color doradas con sogas de color plateadas.

Aun así... ¿Que tenia eso que ver con él?

Volvió a mirarla con confusión al mismo tiempo en la que la paciencia de la Scarlet se acababa. Se acerco a él con instintos asesinos. El muy idiota no se había dado cuenta que pronto comenzaría en ritual de ofrendas y cantos de cada mes hacía los dioses. Se lo habían dicho hace dos días tanto a él como a Gray, incluso Happy estaba con Lucy en esos momentos para ponerse una mini túnica. ¡Y ese idiota lo olvidaba! ¡Era una ofenda a los dioses! Gruño mientras hacía sonar sus manos, iba a ponerle la túnica ella misma.

–Erza, espera. –Lissana y Juvia llegaron a su lado -vistiendo las mismas túnicas- distrayéndola y salvando a un Natsu asustado. Miro a la peliblanca y le sonrió. Lo había salvado–. Yo me encargo.

Erza la miro con una ceja alzada al igual que Juvia, ¿desde cuándo a Liss le interesaba ayudar al idiota? Juvia dejó que su mente volara... Abrió los ojos como platos mientras se sonrojaba al obtener una imagen mental de Lissana y Lucy peleando mientras Natsu las miraba con una sonrisa perversa, ¡un trió amoroso!

–Como quieras, Liss. –Se dirigió hacía Natsu –. Más te vale que cooperes. Vamos, Juvia.

Ambas mujeres se disolvieron con la multitud mientras la peliblanca -llamada Lissana- se quedaba con él. Lo miraba con una sonrisa de paciencia en el rostro mientras le tendía su mano para que la tomara. Cuando lo hizo ella lo jalo hacia la cabaña de ella.

–Te daré una túnica, tu amigo Gray ya debería haberse cambiado.

–Ese desgraciado... ¡No me dijo nada!

Ella soltó una risita mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

–Eso o tú eres muy despistado.

El soltó un bufido mientras ella volvía reírse. Después de unos segundos él empezó a reírse también mientras ambos entraban a la cabaña tomados de las manos. Ajenos a tres pares de ojos, de los cuales dos los veían con confusión, mientras el tercero los miraba con molestia.

.  
.

Lucy miro fijamente las manos entrelazadas y las sonrisas de ambos rostros mientras entraban a la cabaña.

Una ligera punzada en su estomago fue lo que la hizo darse cuenta que le estaba dando más importancia de lo que debería. ¿Pero porque se comportaba así con su amiga Lissana? Con ella no era así. Era todo lo contrario, todo el tiempo gastándole bromas y tomándose confiancitas con ella. Ni siquiera cuando se besaron él la tomo de la mano.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Su compañera no era ella?

– ¿Estás bien, Lu chan? –Susurro Levy a su lado.

Cerró los ojos mientras asentía con la cabeza. No quería sentir molestia y mucho menos celos. Natsu le daba igual. ¡Si solo lo conocía de pocas semanas, por dios!

– ¡Luceee esta celosa! –Canturreo Happy mientras sentía como volaba por encima de su cabeza. Un tic empezó a palpitar en su ojo derecho a medida que el estúpido gato repetía lo mismo a cada segundo que pasaba.

Su mano izquierda salió disparada y atrapó la cola del pequeño minino mientras lo jalaba hacia ella.

–Cállate gato, o te arranco las alas.

Happy la miro con nerviosismo.

 _Lucy si da miedo_ , _Natsu._ Pensó Happy para sus adentros. Lo mejor era no enojar al ogro rubio de Lucy.

-¡A-aye! -Aunque tartamudeo un poco a Lucy no le importo. Ignoro la mirada suspicaz que Levy le dio y camino hacia donde se haría el ritual del mes.

Giro la cabeza y clavo sus ojos en Levy negándose a mirar hacia la cabaña de Lissana.

-¿Hoy el ritual es hacia Poseidón, cierto?

-Sí, Lu chan. ¿Recuerdas el canto?

Lucy asintió mientras sus anteriores celos se fueron para darle paso al nerviosismo. No era la primera vez que bailara y cantara en honor a los dioses, lo que le producía esos nervios que le estaban comiendo el estomago era el hecho de que Natsu la vería bailar y cantar. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Frunció el ceño... ¡No le importaba lo que ese idiota pensara!

Más enfurruñada que de costumbre apresuro el paso. Estaba empezando a odiar al dragón idiota.

.

.

.

– ¿Por qué mi Luce es la única que llevaba una túnica azul?

Natsu lanzo esa pregunta al aire esperando que cualquiera respondiera. Erza que se encontraba a dos pasos de él lo miro de forma asesina.

Gray se golpeo con la palma de su mano derecha en la cara. ¡Qué imbécil era su amigo! Y eso que se trataba de su compañera. A los demás solo les resbalo una gotita al estilo anime por la cara, ya se estaban acostumbrando a la actitud olvidadiza y tonta del dragón del fuego.

– ¿Eres idiota o qué? –Gray lo miro con incredulidad–. Lucy te lo había explicado idiota, sólo el Kepala y ella llevan túnicas distintas a los demás.

Natsu lo miro con rabia.

– ¿Y eso por qué, hielito?

La ceja derecha del Fullbuster empezó a moverse con un tic nervioso.

–Por qué ella es la sacerdotisa del clan y él es el líder, idiota come fuego.

Natsu gruñó pero no inicio una pelea, en cambio clavo los ojos en la figura de su compañera que se encontraba al lado del Kepala y frente a ellos una estatua en honor a un tal Poseidón.

A diferencia de todas las túnicas que llevaban las mujeres, la de su compañera no se amarraba en el hombro derecho con algún tipo de broche. El de su compañera estaba sujeto por dos finas tiras en cada hombro, era largo al igual que todos, dejaba ver partes de sus pechos ya que otra cinta se amarraba debajo de estos dejando un poco de piel expuesta, para que luego otra cinta se amarra de igual forma a su cintura, el resto de la túnica caía a de forma elegante hasta sus pies. Llevaba su cabello suelto y en ellos llevaba una especie de peineta que se enganchaba a cada lado de su cabeza y finas cadenas de oro caían en forma de cascada por todo su cabello.

Estaba para comérsela y él iba a hacer el que se la comiera.

El Kepala hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha y todos en el lugar se arrodillaron poniendo sus palmas hacia el cielo, Natsu los miro con confusión ¿Eso era un ritual? Sintió que alguien lo jalo de la túnica ridícula que llevaba para que se arrodillara. Se contuvo de bufar, esas cosas no iban con él.

– ¡Traigan los sacrificios! –La autoridad en la voz del Kepala hizo que dos hombres llevaran tres bueyes negros. Quiso preguntar porque tenían que ser específicamente negros pero se calló. Tenía la ligera sospecha que si hablaba Erza le metería su espada por la garganta.

Observo con atención como los hombres preparaban a los bueyes para el sacrificio. Las mujeres cerraron los ojos mientras los hombres degollaban a los tres bueyes y lo ponían encima de una hoguera.

El Kepala se arrodillo y a su lado Lucy hizo lo mismo, segundo después el Kepala empezó a hablar en un idioma extraño para Natsu. ¿Los dioses no hablaban español?

– ¡Poseidón Oh!, pengorbanan ini adalah untuk Anda Allah dari laut dan badai. Melindungi trisula dan peduli untuk kami setelah tenang Anda miliki ... ¡Anda, dewa laut, Anda tahu apa yang tenang dan badai, dapatkan pengorbanan ini tidak ada! ¡Anda, tetapi dengan rendah hati kami memberikan! Oh, Poseidón, peduli bagi kita di malam badai, ¡Besar Anda, Poseidón! **(1)**

Un segundo después todos los miembros del clan alzaban su rostro hacia el cielo al mismo tiempo que alzaban las manos y gritaban al unísono.

– ¡Besar Anda, Poseidón!

Después todo quedo en absoluto silencio, Natsu contuvo la necesidad de llamar la atención de alguien para que le explicara toda la palabrería que lanzo el viejo. Se le estaba haciendo una eternidad observando a los bueyes ya muertos quemarse en la hoguera hasta hacerse cenizas.

Unos instantes después, la primera gota de lluvia le cayó justo en la nariz. Después fueron gota tras gota, hasta que la lluvia los empapo a todos apagando el fuego. Se pregunto si eso no estaba mal, después de todo estaba haciendo una ofrenda a un dios. Pensó en decírselo al Kepala, hasta que esté se levanto y inclinándose en forma de agradecimiento grito al resto del clan:

– ¡Poseidón ha aceptado nuestra ofrenda! ¡Viva el dios del mar!

– ¡Que viva!

Ah… Natsu miro a todos con la confusión pintada en el rostro. ¿Así que estaba bien que lloviera? Interesante.

Unos segundos después tres hombres y se acercaron con unos instrumentos extraños al centro del lugar donde se estaba realizando la ceremonia. Una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes muy bonita se puso cerca de los tres hombres, llevaba en sus manos dos jarrones.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Lissana tenía a Happy entre sus brazos y miraba ensimismada todo lo que estaban haciendo. Se inclino hacía ella.

– ¿Para que los jarrones? –Pregunto en un susurro. Ella le miro con una sonrisa afable.

–Es para el ritual, Lucy y Haruko tienen que recoger con ellos la lluvia que Zeus y Poseidón nos envían.

Seguro vio su cara de no entender porque soltó una risita mientras le señalaba al frente.

–Velo por ti mismo, tonto.

Le sonrío en agradecimiento y prestó atención ahora que su compañera charlaba con la tal Haruko y se ponían de acuerdo en algo. Segundos después su compañera agarro el jarrón de color dorado, mientras que la pelinegra agarro el blanco. Tanta era la atención que ponía en su compañera que no se dio cuenta en la manera que Lissana lo veía con una sonrisa. Pero Levy si lo hizo y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué significaría eso?

* * *

Lucy tembló por el nerviosismo que invadió su sistema. Se sentía ridícula por sentirse nerviosa pero no podía evitarlo al sentir la mirada profunda de Natsu sobre ella. ¿Por qué coño tenía que mirarla tan fijamente?

Suspiro una vez más y se dijo que daría lo mejor.

– ¿Lista, Lucy sama? –Pregunto Haruko. Ella asintió y tomo su jarrón. Cerró los ojos y se puso al frente de todo su clan y del dragón que la ponía nerviosa.

Respiro una vez más y dejo que la música que Ryu, Jun y Doku fluyera por su cuerpo.

Sus labios se separaron y empezó a recitar la canción en honor a Poseidón mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se moviera suavemente al compás de la melodía.

"… _Pero ahora el Dios del Terremoto, el que Sacude las Tierras  
toma por asalto su hogar, sobre las montañas de Asia, de tierras  
quemadas por el sol, que apuntan a lo lejos. Retornaba el Divino  
de los mares de Etiopía… _

_El dios se erguió creciendo malhumorado en iras  
agitó su gran cabeza, y se murmuró así mismo:_

 _Bonita Travesía ¿No?, "¡Aquí está un bello navío!... Mientras yo iba_  
 _con los etíopes, los Dioses cambiaban la postura de sus mentes_  
 _sobre Odiseo. Mírenlo ahora, sólo, costanero en esa isla,_  
 _Cercano a las tierras de los Feacios_

 _¡Eso lo libra de la esclavitud de su destierro!_  
 _…Sin embargo, todavía yo puedo darle un paseo escabroso si_  
 _quiero, y cargar sobre él no pocos males."_

 _Y preparándose desde lo alto con rayos en su cabeza, y agitando_  
 _profundamente con ambas manos sobre su tridente - llamó el_  
 _viento de cada cuarto, y envió una muralla de lluvias_  
 _para cubrir tierra y mar en noche torrencial._

 _Vientos Huracanados ahora golpean desde el Sur y el Este  
Cambiando hacia el Noroeste elevando grandes espumas en los  
mares…"_

 _"… Y echando mano al tridente congregó las nubes y turbó el mar;_  
 _suscitó grandes torbellinos de toda clase de vientos; cubrió de_  
 _nubes la tierra y el Ponto, y la noche cayó del cielo. Soplaron a la_  
 _vez el Euro, el Noto, el impetuoso Céfiro y el Bóreas que, nacido_  
 _en éter, levanta grandes olas…"_

Sonrió mientras sentía las gotas de agua que se juntaba en su jarrón, abrió los ojos y un movimiento elegante se arrodillo sin dejar de moverse. Puso el jarrón por encima de ella y inclino su cabeza hacía un lado.

– ¡Besar Anda, Poseidón! –Exclamó para finalizar. Su clan la siguió y exclamaron de igual manera que ella, clavo sus ojos en sus amigas que le sonreían orgullosa, incluso recibió de buena gana la mirada apreciativa del amigo del dragón. Cuando se vio atrapada por los ojos de Natsu se sorprendió por la intensidad de su mirada.

Se quedaron mirándose mientras el atardecer caía y le daba paso a la noche.

* * *

Miro fijamente la luna como si lo estuviera hipnotizando, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba observando la luna o cuando fue que todos en ese clan se habían ido a descansar.

Soltó un bufido con irritación. Después del ritual no pudo ni acercarse a ella, todos querían hablar con ella y felicitarla por el buen trabajo que hizo. ¡El también quería hacerlo! Pero a la final no pudo, tuvo que conformarse con verla dormir por la ventana.

Volvió a bufar.

¡La situación lo estaba volviendo loco!

Pensó que si se quedaba en el clan de su compañera por un tiempo ella acabaría acostumbrándose a él. Que las cosas entre ambos irían cambiando, que estúpido era.

Aunque se lo merecía, después de todo siempre debió actuar como sus instintos de dragón se lo dictaban. Maldijo la hora en la que empezó a escuchar los consejos de las compañeras de Laxus y Erik, –mejor conocido como Cobra–, ¿porque coño les prestó atención en primer lugar? Nadie sabía el motivo por el que se marcho del clan y tampoco que él había encontrado a su compañera de vida, excepto claro Gray y Happy pero ellos no contaban. Ni siquiera su padre lo sabía. Pero por alguna extraña razón Mirajane y Kinana empezaron a darle consejos sobre cómo cortejar a una humana. ¡Consejos de mierda que no funcionaban!

Después del suceso con las supuestas diosas y de un par de palizas dadas por las amigas de su compañera, él había puesto en acción algunos de los consejos "de cortejo". Intento regalarle flores, resulta que su compañera odiaba las rosas. ¿No era que las mujeres amaban las rosas? Al parecer se equivocaba, su compañera las odiaba por ser tan "comunes", otro cosa más para pensar que su compañera era totalmente rara. Después un picnic fallido el cual no quería recordar. Cuando lo de las flores y el picnic fallo intento invitarle a un paseo, después de unas cuantas súplicas de su parte, uno que otro lloriqueo también, ella había aceptado.

Grave error.

Las veces en las que intento tomarle de la mano, por alguna extraña razón no podía. Y no era porque no quería, –porque vamos, Natsu quería más que tomarle de la mano quería hacerle tantas cosas indecorosas que aun le sorprendía que no tuviera un constante derrame nasal–, si no que sentía cinco auras asesinas muy cerca de él. Tarde se dio cuenta que en su ignorancia y por estar tan concentrado en su compañera –y en sus pensamientos pervertidos–, que no había puesto atención a su entorno. Fue cuando Lucy se había tropezado con uno de los tallos de un árbol y él por instinto la había sujetado por la cintura y la había apegado a su cuerpo; tan cercas el uno del otro que Natsu empezó a sentir como su dragón ronroneaba de satisfacción por tenerla de esa manera, inconsciente del peligro que se le venía encima la beso.

¡Y maldita sea, que beso!

Al principio ella se había negado a responderle incluso lo aruño, con un poco de persuasión por su parte fue cuando ella al fin se había rendido a lo inevitable, él pudo haber gruñido de felicidad pero estaba ocupado saboreando la boca de Lucy.

Sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces como los había imaginado. Se amoldaban a los suyos de manera perfecta. Natsu nunca se caracterizo por ser delicado, pero en ese momento se tomo la molestia de ser lo. Cuando había introducido la lengua en la boca de su compañera pudo jurar que escucho a los ángeles cantar, y es que ¡Su compañera era exquisita! Aunque ella un poco titubeante y tímida al principio, luego fue como si ambos estuvieran muertos de sed y el otro fuera un manantial. El beso paso de ser tímido, dulce y delicado a rudo, sensual, y excitante. La había apretado contra sí mismo buscando encajar sus caderas, no le importaba en lo absoluto si ella sentía lo duro que se había puesto o si lo sentía palpitar contra su bajo vientre, todo en lo que él pudo pensar en ese momento era en tenerla.

Tonto como era, se había desconectado de todo. No fue hasta que sintió el filo de una espada en la nunca que se espabiló.

–Suéltala dragón, o te recorto el cuello. –La peligrosa voz de Erza hizo que se tensara, escucho el jadeo de sorpresa de su compañera cuando la soltó, pero no se giro, –no quería que Erza lo terminara matando en serio al ver su erección–, simplemente soltó a su Lucy mientras ella se escabullía de sus brazos, él se contenía de gruñir en señal de inconformidad, luego todo había sido confuso un par de patadas, uno que otro puñetazo, hasta juro ver a una de las peliblancas convertirse en un jodido tigre. ¡Un puto y gigantesco tigre!

– ¿No se te fundirá el cerebro de tanto pensar, eh cabeza de cerilla? –La voz de Gray lo distrajo. Alzo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos burlones del hielito.

–Jodete, refrigerador andante.

–Mira quién habla, la chimenea de dos patas.

–Cállate.

–Tú cállate.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Gray decidió discutir lo que le preocupaba.

–Falta poco para la primavera.

Un gruñido furioso fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

– ¿Que harás? –Pregunto finalmente.

Natsu suspiro ruidosamente mientras se jaloneaba el pelo en señal de confusión.

–No lo sé.

Gray lo miro con preocupación bien disimulada.

–No es como si pudieras simplemente ignorarlo, Natsu. Tienes que pensar que harás, tan solo quedan dos semanas más y hemos estado aquí por una semana y media, Igneel debe estar furioso y tú tienes que buscar una solución.

–Lose maldita sea, lose. –Gruño con furia y un poco frustrado. –Falta poco para la época de apareamiento. Normalmente no me preocuparía por eso, pero ahora que he encontrado a mi compañera mi dragón no va a ignorarlo por más tiempo.

Gray le dio una palmada en el hombro.

–Estas un poco jodido, compañero.

Natsu asintió.

–He pensado... en llevármela al clan.

– ¿Ella aceptará?

–Lo dudo, es terca. –Soltó un bufido. –Pero yo soy aun más terco, haré que acepte.

Gray se guardó para sí mismo su opinión, a su parecer su amigo estas totalmente jodido. Con el temperamento que se gasta la compañera de Natsu, mas las otras cinco endemoniadas mujeres su amigo la tenía un poco difícil. Eso sin contar claro, en el asunto de los dioses. A diferencia de su amigo, el cual no le daba ninguna importancia a lo sucedido unas semanas atrás, él si sentía una curiosidad inmensa por ese asunto.

No es como si el pudo averiguar mucho, si no lo básico. Que el clan surgawi se encargaba de adorar a los dioses y estos le agradecían dicha adoración. Pero había algo más, mucho más. Por ejemplo, la dichosa caja de la cual nadie parecía dispuesto a hablar. Suspiro silenciosamente, todo ese asunto le causaba dolor de cabeza y también muy mala espina. Tenía el ligero presentimiento que se iba a armar una buena, y conociendo como era su amigo… Bueno.

Suspiro.

Miro a su amigo que tenía las manos debajo de su cabeza como apoyo mientras miraba fijamente la luna. Por lo que él había visto, la época de apareamiento de los dragones era una mierda. Los que más sufrían eran los machos, sintió un poco de lástima por su amigo.

–Oye, Natsu.

Natsu hizo un ruidito para darle a entender que lo escuchaba.

–Siempre puedes hacer _eso_.

– ¿Qué? –El pelirosa lo miro atónito.

Gray lo miro con aburrimiento.

–Si ya sabes, puedes hacer lo que hizo Cobra con Kinana; yo los veo muy felices ahora y no fue como si ella se hubiera quejado. –Gray se tomo la barbilla con la mano derecha mientras recordaba. –Recuerdo que tuve que irme a dormir a casa de Rogue ya que Cobra vive al lado de mi casa, el ruido era tolerable, pero sus constantes gruñidos me daban arcadas.

Natsu ignorando el comentario sobre la vida sexual de uno de sus compañeros miro a Gray como si le hubiera salido un jodido cuerno, ¿es que lo quería tan poco que le recomendaba semejante cosa? ¡Iba a morir a manos de cinco malditas endemoniadas mujeres!

– ¿Quieres que secuestre a mi compañera?

–Sí, ¿porque no? –Dijo como si fuera lo más natural, aunque para él lo era. Después de haberse criado entre Dragón Slayers, God Slayers y con los Demon Slayers, para él todo eso era natural. –¿O prefieres hacer lo que hizo Laxus?

A Natsu le recorrió una escalofrió en tan solo pensar en hacer lo mismo que había hecho el idiota de Laxus. Lo bueno era que su compañera no era la reencarnación de una demonia, pero tenía la ligera sospecha que su compañera podía ser peor que la misma Mirajane. ¿Pero es que, qué mujer se tomaría de buena gana que un hombre desconocido la noqueara y la metiera dentro de un saco, para luego encerrarla en una cabaña aislada durante dos semanas? Negó con la cabeza, no podía hacerle eso. Al menos lo de noquearla y meterla dentro de un saco.

Quizás el encerrarla en una cabaña aislada con él durante el tiempo que dura la época de apareamiento no era una mala idea. El secuestrarla tampoco lo era… Maquino una y otra vez bajo la atenta mirada de su mejor amigo y rival. Un plan se formuló en su mente, algo raro ya que él no se caracterizaba por ser estratégico sino más bien por ser impulsivo. Pero cuando se trataba de su compañera de carácter jodido lo mejor era pensar en un plan bien elaborado. Y para eso necesitaba un poco de ayuda, pero ya se las arreglaría.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios al imaginarse todo lo que le podría hacer a su compañera en esa cabaña. ¡Maldición! Se trago un gemido de necesidad mientras su dragón interior gruñía en acuerdo con lo que el planeaba. De tan sólo pensarlo le causaba una erección de campeonato.

Miro hacia la luna una vez más mientras repetía para sí las palabras de su amigo.

–Sí, ¿porque no?

* * *

 **NTA: (1)** Oh Poseidon, este sacrifico es para ti Dios de los mares y tormentas. Protegenos con tu tridente y cuida de nosotros tras la calma que posees... ¡Tu, dios de los mares, que sabes lo que es la calma y la tempestad, recibe estos sacrificios que ante ti no son nada, pero que humildemente te lo damos! ¡Oh, Poseidon, cuida de nosotros en las noches de tormenta!

¡Grande seas, Poseidon!

...

¿Y bien que les parece?

La verdad me gusto mucho escribir este capítulo y realmente discúlpenme por la tardanza. Quería avisarle que pronto voy a viajar aunque aun no se la fecha exacta pero será entre esta semana y las primeras de Junio. Voy a tratar en todo lo posible tenerles el proximo capitulo listo, aunque creo que será un poco corto. Aun no losé.

¡Gracias por su apoyo, linduras! Y quería decirles que el próximo capítulo puede que se ponga un poco caliente... después de todo, nuestro Natsu ama el fuego.

Dejenme un Review o me sentiré violada :c, okno.

Un beso enorme desde mi corazón y espero que esté capítulo les haya gustado.

Recuerden acepto cualquier tipo de criticas siempre y cuando sea con respeto.

Las quiere/o, Bellk


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas noches ― o tarde, día, madrugada según lo lean―, les dejo esta nota por qué me parece que deben tener razones mías y no estar en limbo esperando por la historia.**

 **Se que esta historia tengo mucho tiempo que no la actualizó y no voy a dejarla en el limbo. Se que no le he actualizado incluso antes de que explotara todo este problema como exploto, si no me equivoco no la actualizo desde diciembre. No tenía inspiración para esta historia, y cuando la conseguí quedé estancada en la cuarta pagina... Espero acepten mis disculpas.**

 **Gracias, los quiero.**

 **Me he visto envuelta en algunas situaciones que han hecho que no pueda continuar el capítulo que le sigue al anterior. Vivo en Venezuela, y mi país esta pasando por una situación critica, y bastante triste y desagradable. Han habido tantos muertos, no se imaginan cuantos. Tanta destrucción y muertes. Es doloroso ver como tantos venezolanos mueren día a día por buscar la libertad de nuestro país. Ya ni estar en nuestras propias casas es seguro. Están saqueando comercios, supermercados, algunas tiendas de ropa, panaderías, CASAS. Ya ni dormir puedes, por el miedo a que se metan a tu casa y te roben ― en el mejor de los casos―, o te maten.**

 **Ya nadie se detiene, el gobierno no hace nada por qué son unos malditos dictadores. La escasez de comida va a aumentar considerablemente, las medicinas no se encuentran, han saqueado hasta clínicas. ¿pueden creerlo? Es injusto y deplorable lo que esta pasando aquí. Y no tengo mente para escribir. Llegue a la tercera pagina en word, y quedé en blanco. Lo único que venía a mi mente era la situación de mi país. Ya no se puede ni marchar por qué no respetan, las marchas pacificas se transforman en guerras campales. En un segundo tienes a tu amigo a tu lado, y el otro puede estar en el suelo con una bala en su cabeza, o un perdigonazo a quema ropa. Mientras muchos jóvenes, ancianos, incluso niños o bebés mueren en Vzla, el cínico presidente Nicolas Maduro, baila y ríe en cadena nacional sin importarle por lo que pasa el país. ¡Por qué no les importa! ¡Por qué para ellos aquí no esta pasando un carajo! Quieren cubrir el sol con un dedo, cuando el sol es tan inmenso.**

 **Es arrecho ver que TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DEL PAÍS ESTÁN EN LA CALLE MATÁNDOSE CON MILITARES, POLICÍAS, GENTE QUE O CUMPLE CON SU DEBER. SU DEBER ES PROTEGER AL PUEBLO. NO IR EN CONTRA DE ÉL. Vivimos en dictadura, y lamentablemente llevamos años soportándolo.**

 **Mi corazón se rompe cada vez que veo a alguien hurgando en la basura para poder comer, ver lo desnutridos que están muchas personas por qué no tienen comer, que solo comen una vez al día. ¿Eso lo merece alguien? ¡NADIE MERECE VIVIR ASÍ! Y si te la da la maldita gana de salir a conseguir un bendito trabajo, no puedes. Por que no hay como pagarte el sueldo, o por que ese negocio esta a punto de irse a la quiebra por la inflación. Estudiar, para un coño de la madre por que posiblemente cuando te gradúes no consigas ejercer tu carrera, por que no tienes campo para desarrollarlo. Por qué es una miseria el salario mínimo. Tu sueldo es de ochenta mil, y un maldito pantalón te cueste ciento diez mil, o que una puta camisa te cueste tu sueldo. O digamos que menos, unos diez mil menos o quince mil. Ajá, ¿entonces vas a gastar tu miseria de sueldo un pinche pantalón y no vas a llevar de comer a tu casa? A es que es arrecho también llevar la comida a tu casa, por qué esta regulada, haces tu maldita cola en el maldito mercado y resulta que cuando llega tu turno se acabo la comida. Entonces, te jodiste pal coño e su madre.**

 **Ah, pero ahí es cuando entran los bachaqueros. Unos desgraciados becerros que te venden la comida el triple de lo que cuesta, super carisima. Por que son unos mal nacidos. Y por si fuera poco, te regulan hasta el papel toilet, ahora ni el culo te puedes limpiar. Ahhh, pero por si fuera poco, hasta te regulan el shampoo, las toallas sanitarias, el desodorante. Osea, cagados, con el cabello podrido, las mujeres desangrándose, y con violín. ¡Un desastre!**

 **En fin, en estos momentos no puedo escribir. Espero sepan comprenderme, además, gracias por leer mis divagaciones y arrecheras, use esta nota informativa para desahogarme un poco.**

 **OJO NO CON ESTO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE VOY A DEJAR LA HISTORIA INCONCLUSA. VOY A CONTINUARLA, SÓLO QUE NO SÉ CUANDO. SE LOS PROMETO.**


End file.
